


The Report

by SharkCrisps



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Newt is bored, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkCrisps/pseuds/SharkCrisps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is bored and Hermann has to write a report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Report

It was a slow work day. Hermann was working on his report about the stability of the breach and Newton was... Hermann glanced up from his computer deterred by the sudden realization that the lab had been far too quiet for far too long. He scanned the lab for his boisterous partner but Newton was no where to be found, which was odd but not particularly uncommon so Hermann returned to his report. Approximately 20 seconds later he felt fingertips ghosting up his knees towards his thighs and Hermann shrieked and jolted up from the touch. Newt was under the desk laughing away as Hermann sat clutching his chest and looking at him with a terrified expression. 

"Dude you need to relax" Newt said as he put his elbows on the chair between Hermann's legs and grinned.

"Newton! What the bloody hell are you doing down there!?"

"I got bored" he said nonchalantly. 

Hermann huffed. "Well could you please entertain yourself in another way? Or get to work on your own report?" At that, Newt let out an exasperated sigh.

"But this is so much more fun than my report" Newt said slowly sliding his hands up Hermann's thighs. "Yup. I think I'm gonna stay put. I'm sure you won't mind." He smirked and started rubbing Hermann through his pants. Hermann tried to hid his enjoyment by glaring down at Newt. 

"You bloody idiot, anyone could walk in here and this is no time for-" He was cut short by Newt unzipping his pants.

"I think," he said innocently, "that you should lighten up." He slowly pulled Hermann's cock out of his trousers and ghosted a touch over the slit. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"You- nnnn- are a brat" Hermann gasped. He carded his fingers through Newt's hair and slightly arched his back. He knew it was completely inappropriate but at that moment with Newt's fingers warm on his cock, he didn't really care.

"Mhmm." Newt then took the head of Hermann's cock in his mouth and lightly sucked. Hermann made a mix between a gasp and moan and tugged the tufts of Newt's hair harder. It was also in that moment that Marshal Pentecost strode through the lab doors. Hermann shoved Newt under the desk and did his best to look presentable although his face must have looked rather red.

"Good evening Marshal. What can I do for you?" Hermann almost stood to salute but did not when he realized that his pants were still at his ankles so he tucked in further and saluted.

"Good evening Doctor Gottlieb. Just checking in on the report." Pentecost nodded curtly.

"O-oh. Yes sir well I-" Hermann was cut off by the feeling of Newt's mouth on his cock again. Hermann couldn't move or speak so an undignified squeak was all he could manage to a confused Pentecost.

"Doctor are you feeling alright?" Pentecost moved closer and Hermann's eyes snapped up with a wild look and put his hand up.

"NO. N-no. I am alright sir. Just. Just the leg has been bothering me." He swatted Newt's head under the desk but Newt only let out a muffled laugh around his cock and continued on. The pressure was building low in Hermann's groin and he had to grip the desk with a vice hold and stare at Pentecost like he was the only thing keeping him from cumming. With a quirked brow Pentecost continued,

"Alright Doctor. Take it easy with the leg and I expect that report on my desk on Monday." With that, Pentecost turned and headed for the door.

"Y-Yes sir. thank you sir." It was getting increasingly hot and Hermann couldn't hold it back (not with Newt's tongue swirling around his cock.) He came into Newt's mouth with little more than a shudder and what must have looked like a wince to anyone passing by. He sighed and put his head on his desk praying to God that Pentecost hadn't seen that.

Pentecost made it to the lab door but before he exited he called over his shoulder "Newt, I expect your report on Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I really just wanted to jump on the bandwagon of this beautiful pairing. Gay scientists for life.


End file.
